The present invention relates to a technique for assuring performance of a program.
There are various techniques to improve performance of a program (software). For instance, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-276454 discloses a method for configuring software, where a performance predictive model is created by use of a parameter which affects a program execution time, and a value of the parameter to minimize the program execution time is identified.